Just Forget the World
by barmy-ol-badger
Summary: In 1964, Will, Penelope and their young son James accept Harry Potter, a time-travelling toddler with a knack for trouble into their family. Watch as Harry is dragged into the war, well and truly before his time. No ships, PotterBonding, TimeTravel.
1. Letters Part 1

**Just Forget the World**

Disclaimer: The following is from my own imagination, influenced by various other works with characters and themes from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

AN. I decided that I ought to post this, seeing as I have been meaning to do it for about... three months. Yeah.. sheepish grin... I'm a bit like that.

Now for tricky little details

Title: Just Forget the World

Author: barmy-ol-badger

Original post date: 24th September 2008

Expected No. Chapters: Roughly 20

Update Schedule: Whenever I feel like it

Summary: Oh... I forgot to write a summary... eh...

And lastly... Enjoy!

* * *

PROLOGUE

"I have nothing more to say to you Potter" said Voldemort quietly. "You have irked me too often for too long. _AVADA KEDAVRA_"

Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist; his mind was blank, his wand pointing uselessly at the floor.

The sickly green light shot from Voldemort's wand, crackling and sparking as it rushed towards his teenaged nemesis. Harry could see Dumbledore in his peripheral vision, and time seemed to slow.

It never occurred to Harry that the best was to survive a killing curse was to not get hit, and so he did not duck or attempt to dodge the unforgivable. Instead, he dropped his holly wand to the cold tiles of the ministry floor, and embraced death thinking only of how much he would miss his friends.

The clatter of wood on tile was not heard over the dull thump of a body and a victorious yell from a serpentine mouth.

* * *

LETTERS PART 1

_Dearest Penelope_

_I must admit, my dear, that age does seem to know its boundaries. I am getting older each day, every hour another that I have __lived in this meandering life. To think, I was once worried for a crinkle in my brow! Nowadays, my dear, a wrinkle shows nothing __less than an exciting adventure that my age has so loathsomely prevented me from embarking upon. And you, my dear __Penelope, would not look a day over thirty I daresay.  
_

_Yes, my dear, I am well aware that you are 25, and so would take no heed to the words of a senile old man such as myself._

_Why, I could almost picture the grimace your pretty face would be pulled into at such an insinuation. Relax, my dear, or you will __find yourself with premature age lines._

_Then again, you never were one for superficiality, although I hardly see why. What with your beauty. And you would do well to __keep this from my Grandson, but if I was not inclined the way I am, then I would 'most ardently admire' you._

_But alas, I do not write to ramble silly inconsistencies on age and beauty._

_Dearest Penelope, I am in dire need of your help. I have recently received my great-great-grandson, a young Harry Potter from __myself. A trifle confusing, but Harry Potter is your grandson, and James son. How I know this is of little concern, and I trust you __will not question me or my sources._

_But of course, you would need to know the full history to truly appreciate what I am saying to you._

_Your son James is four at the moment. He will grow up, attend school. He will be Head Boy and fall in love with a muggle-born, __Lily Evans. They will be wed, and shortly after Lily will announce her pregnancy. Unfortunately, circumstances arise that cause __the boy you knew as Tom Riddle to hunt down the soon to be born baby. You see, your Tome Riddle will change, and become __Lord Voldemort, a blood-purist bent on ridding polluted blood. He becomes feared by all, and kills without mercy. Your son and __his wife become prime targets for Lord Voldemort. On July 31st, Harry is born. Your son and his wife decide to go into hiding, __and entrust James's best friend, Sirius Black as their secret keeper._

_On Halloween 1981, the Potters are betrayed and murdered. James and Lily die protecting Harry, and that love protection __allowed the baby to live, to survive the killing curse._

_Tom Riddle was expelled from his body when the curse rebounded, and Harry was left with nothing more than a scar on his __forehead._

_Sirius Black was arrested and sentenced to life in prison, and being Harry's godfather, custody was handed over to the next __living relative, in this case, Petunia Dursley. Mrs Dursley is extremely magic-phobic, as is her husband, and Harry was treated __like vermin with them. He appears to be around four years old. He lost his memory, or so we think and is now healing in the __Hospital Wing here._

_And that, my dear, is where you come in._

_Penelope, I beg of you, please take in this young child. Treat him as if he was your own, a sibling to James._

_Harry is so anxious to meet you, as Poppy has told him all about James, the little mischief maker. He is every bit his father in __that way, full of life. But behind the bubbly child, I see a hopeful longing, Penelope, and that tears me because I know that I __could never care for him properly and legally._

_Please, Penelope dear, reply as soon as you can._

_My love to William and James_

_Grandad_

* * *

Dearest Grandfather

I happened to stumble across a letter to my wife; care to explain the suggestive comments?

Penny and I would love to meet Harry, and I don't know why you had to beg like you did. Or ramble for that matter. You may be pushing the pension, but not quite a wizened old man! On the subject of your letter, well! You got me nice and riled up. We are certainly no halfway house, but the boy is a 

Potter, for Christ's sake, not some simple beggar! Of course we will take him in, though heaven help poor Penelope's nerves. I swear James has the effect of a bottle of peroxide; we are 25 not fifty, we should not be having grey hairs I tell you! Anyway, I thought wizards aged better.

Oh, and now of course, you will accuse me of being superficial. Unjust! I can see you now… old man… sitting smugly behind your desk. It the Terrible Twos that brings this on! We worry about our kid, then are we setting a good example and where the hell did he learn to say bollocks? He stress over our appearance. Yeah, laugh it up! Well, grandad, that is just fine. Just because some of us think a nice healthy trim of the hair and a cleanly shaved face is proper, does not make us superficial. And who is it that takes the care of tucking his ridiculous beard into his belt when he eats, so as to save it from getting dirty?

Sorry, grandad, I would love to stay and argue my point, but James has done something again, and Penelope is quite… upset.

When shall we arrange to meet Harry?

Love from all

Will

* * *

_Dear William_

_I sincerely hope that you know that you argued yourself in your previous letter, as I made no accusation to your superficiality. __And dear boy, if you would only use the name your mother gave you, for I am sure she did so with good reason!_

_Regardless, I would like for you to visit soon. This Saturday for lunch?_

_Do tell your lovely wife that I am most disappointed that she left our private correspondence out for anyone to see. And never __mind, as I have no inclination to steal your wife from you, as you both well know._

_I am neither wordy nor verbose._

_I hope to see you this Saturday._

_My best to James and Penelope_

_Grandad_

* * *

Dearest Grandad.

Three wise words of perceptible wisdom.

Verbose. You? Never!

Will

* * *

Dear Grandad

It seems like only yesterday when we picked up Harry. He a champion little thing and James simply adores him. They are sharing a room; Jamie thinks that Harry will get nightmares being in this big old house, but I think that they just want to stop up all night.

As I said, Harry has settled in wonderfully, as if he was always part of our family.

Penny sends her love.

Jamie and Harry indignantly send theirs. I think that they are indignantly sending it, as I only mentioned Penelope, but with the look on their faces I daren't not write it.

With love,

Will and Penelope

PS. I personally find Will to be a rather dashing name thanks Gramps

* * *

_Dear William_

_Dashing you say? I daresay change it altogether if that is your motive. How about Darcy? You could even change Penelope to __Elizabeth, although I highly doubt that she would allow you to. Her mother is slightly more agreeable but I would not __recommend insulting her so._

_I would hope that your perception on time has not changed, as Harry has only been in your care for just short on a month. I __am glad, however that he and James are getting along._

_What have you told James of all this? It is highly unlikely that he will believe that his brother came out of thin air. And, however __much I trust young James, four-year-olds are not renown for their secret keeping abilities._

_Alas, I must finish off. I have just received this year's invitation letters to sign. One of these days I will recruit Minerva to the __task, bit for now I like to consider it practise at signing my own name._

_Love to all_

_Grandad_

* * *

Dearest Grandad

Harry has started Primary school with James now, and the house is so incredibly quiet. I am thinking of returning to work in the hospital soon, as sure as I am certain that the boys, especially Harry, are settled in alright at school. I have sent them to a muggle school, because I think it important that the boys know how they live. I know that we could afford a tutor in basic maths, reading and writing, and the boys will have to have Latin lessons, but primary school seems to be such a novelty to them. Muggles live their lives so differently to us, and if my son is to marry into that world then I want him to be knowledgeable and not make a fool of himself.

Will is, of course, at work and as I said, the boys are at school until two thirty and so I have plenty of time and ink to write to you.

It seems like such a short year yet harry has become part of our family, as if was always here.

As for James, it turns out that there was no problem. We told him that Harry was his brother, and had been staying with some of my relatives. He asked why we didn't look after him of course, but we told him that we would tell him when he got a bit older, and he accepted that.

As for Harry's amnesia, I suppose it was a blessing while it lasted. He now remembers bits and pieces of his previous life, but I think he is slowly starting to forget it and put it down to dreams, or he never knew that he is not from this time. Sometimes he talks about things that haven't happened yet, or things that don't exist, but most people put that down as being a child with a child's imagination. The school knows that he lost his memory, and so is not surprised when he says things. The other day he asked me how a CD player worked. A fantastical idea, but it would not surprise me if Muggles had come up with something that played letters. Although I can't for the life of me figure out why they don't call it an AB Player.

I love Harry as if he was my own. I would be glad if he forgot his previous life because of that. As selfish as it is, I don't think I could let him go. I understand that one day, I will have to, but for now, he is my child, or as good as.

Will feels the same; he absolutely spoils the boys rotten. He brought home two prototype brooms the other day. Of course, they had a fifteen foot child lock on them, but I still spent the next three hours biting my nails while they tried them out. Fifteen feet is so high, and James likes to test his limits. Harry of course, was happy to just zoom around at impossible speeds, and at one point pulled into a dive that almost had me fingerless! He dropped from fifteen feet and pulled up as his toes skimmed the grass. And so, of course James had to try it. And ran straight into the ground. Harry felt ever so bad and slept with his brother that night while his bones mended.

We will have to have you one evening, and our annual ball is coming up, and Will and I hope that you will be present for the evening.

Although now it seems such an awful holiday to be celebrating. I just can't picture my Tom doing that to anyone, let alone to my son. He contacted me a few years ago. He sounded so, well he sounded as if he hadn't changed at all. He was still fun, charming and devilishly handsome. This was the year before James was born. We'd only been out of school for two years. My Tom, well he is complicated yes, but I refuse to believe that he is evil. Not yet. I loved him like a brother. He and I, we were outcasts in our houses. I suppose that's what drew us together. I could see more to life than books and libraries and he had the wrong blood. That is what I can't understand. My Tom is cunning, quick and clever, but he is a half-blood. How can he be a blood purist when he is not of pure blood? Of course, people warmed up to us, and we were Heads together. He was at my wedding. Of course, Will was a bit cold, with him being a Slytherin, but never said a bad word against him, because you just couldn't. He will always be that same boy to me, my friend, Tom Riddle. I will never forget him, and I hope he has not forgotten me.

Do remember my invitation to tea grandad, and the Halloween Ball.

Love from all

Penelope

* * *

Dear Sir

The House of Potter requests your company at the All Hallows Eve Ball to be held in the Great Hall of Potter Manor on October the Thirty-First.

Dinner begins at six pm.

We await your reply

Lord and Lady William Potter

* * *

_Dear Penelope_

_I am most glad to hear of James and Harry's settlement into Primary School. As for William spoiling the children, well we both __know what he is like._

_I understand your concerns with Tom Riddle. I myself was always cautious around the young boy after meeting him in that __awful orphanage. He was so mature, so cold and so powerful. According to my future self it was probably good that I was so __cautious. I believe that he made his first kill while he was still at school, in his sixth year. Penelope, I did not want to believe it, __but you and I both know that Hagrid is innocent._

_Tom Riddle changed the day that Myrtle died. I must stress the need for you to stay far away from Tom Riddle to ensure your __safety and that of your family._

_On a lighter note, I will of course be in attendance at your Halloween Ball, but unfortunately not for the dinner. I must preside __over Hogwarts' own Halloween Feast, and will join your party from seven, if you are most obliging. Unfortunately, time __constraints prevent me from visiting you soon and more often and I fear that I will next speak with you this coming Halloween._

_Until then_

_Grandad_

* * *

Dear Sir

Your reply has been most graciously received.

Lord and Lady William Potter

Albus,

Tom Riddle is no more a murderer than I, and I shall not have you thinking otherwise. May I remind you who was Tom Riddles particular love interest at that time, and who spent most of her time with him? I was the one who found Hagrid's spider, and while Tom and I fully understood that it was not big enough to kill, nor did Myrtle have the symptoms of a spider bite, it was still dangerous. We never intended for Hagrid to be expelled, as Hagrid well knows. In fact, that was more through Headmaster Dippet, not Tom.

 As for staying away, if Tom Riddle becomes who you say he is, then it is most probably from a lack of love. You cannot claim to have ever felt anything but apprehension for my friend, and we both know that those awful beasts in that orphanage held no love for Tom. If Tom Riddle is to be doomed to a life of murder, then I will try to prevent it as much as I can.

I cannot, in good faith, abandon my friend on the pretence of what he will become.

Will sends his love

Penelope

* * *

_Just Forget the World_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

AN: This chapter will contain corporal punishment by way of three taps, a great deal less than I had in a situation similar when I was younger.

It's a sensitive topic for me, and if you believe I should remove it then let me know. But only if you believe it interferes with the plot or the flow or takes the character out of character, not that it is morally wrong to smack a child. (See my homepage for morality rant)

* * *

An intense air settled over the Potter Household in the weeks leading up to the Halloween Ball. Twin sources of frustration could be found in the forms of James and Harry, but Penelope and William had long ago learnt to escape James and found that avoiding him was only easier when he had company in the form of Harry.

Harry himself was not a bad kid, thought Will one blustery October day. A little quiet but that was to be expected really. He often complained of nightmares or dreams that Will believed to be of his past in the future (and still did not quite understand how _th_a_t _worked). Occasionally Harry would mention things that hadn't happened, but would; the election of ………… as Prime Minister of……. And the ……………. He was settled in quite well into his new home, but there was still an air about the kid that did not sit right with Will. He didn't want to bring it up with Penelope, but it was almost as Harry was taking the mickey every time Will tried to be fatherly. He understood that Harry had had no fathering, but on occasion his behaviour was just ungrateful.

The boy currently occupying the thoughts of Will Potter was engaged in a bitter battle of Exploding Snap with his 'brother' James. The boys were only four and so Exploding Snap was probably not the best game for them to be playing but it kept them relatively quiet.

"No! Don't take it!" cried James, lunging forward to stop Harry from taking the next card. He was too late, and Will looked up sharply at hearing the tremendous bang from the deck. It wasn't Harry who was covered in soot with smouldering hair but James; in his haste to stop Harry from collecting the exploding card he had leaned over the deck, effectively shielding his 'brother' and taking the brunt of the explosion. Harry was frozen in shock with the offending card in his hand, as was James, his hands outstretched almost comically to protect Harry.

"Never mind." He muttered.

Will wasn't sure what to do. Every paternal instinct shouted to him to help his son, but his curiosity wanted to see how Harry reacted. Once the boy had shaken out of his stupor, he leaned over to James and regarded him curiously.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked quietly.

"'Coz you'd've been 'sploded on" replied James simply.

Harry continued looking at him curiously for several seconds.

"Oh. Thank you. D'you wants me to help you get clean?" he asked cautiously. James nodded and the boys ran out of the room. Well James ran, and Harry trailed slowly behind him.

Once the door had shut behind them Will let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. From that interaction and his previous encounters he had noted several things about Harry. Firstly, the boy was always very cautious. Secondly, he was quiet as well, only spoke if spoken to and generally only if asked a direct question. Thirdly, he didn't seem to think others would do anything for him. He had seemed shocked that James had taken the brunt of the explosion without batting an eyelid. And fourth, regardless of Will's instinct telling him to be wary, the child seemed to want to help James for helping him.

For the first time in five years of being a fully qualified Auror, Will Potter had no idea of the true person he had willingly (with much persuasion from Penelope) let into his home. He, who was usually so good at gauging the kind of man a person was from first impressions, was absolutely and very baffled.

He shook his head and turned to the doorway when he heard a crash and a cry from the third floor bathroom. He bolted down the corridor and launched over the balustrade, landing on all fours on the floor below. Luckily, the bathroom was only two doors down but the sight that greeted him was one he would never, ever forget.

Harry was standing on his stool in front of the sink facing away from the sink and mirror. His arms were outstretched and he had a look of shock and fear mingling on his face. But that was not what scared Will. The sight of James, face up on the floor, his eyes closed and a puddle of blood slowly forming behind his head was enough to shock Will Potter. He leapt into action with precision, shouting at Harry to leave. The boy darted from the room and narrowly missed hitting Penelope, on her way to investigate the noise. Being a Healer, Penelope quickly assessed that James was in no real danger, healed the shallow cut on the back of his head and sent Will to find Harry.

"But-" he started.

"-No! Go and find him. He's probably upset. Let him know that James will be alright."

Will turned and left. James was most certainly not alright, and he knew exactly whose fault it was.

* * *

Harry was scared. More scared than the times after he'd woken up from strange nightmares of green light and veils and red eyes. More scared than that time when he was nearly run over when he crossed the road from school. He'd seen the way his new daddy had looked at him. It was the same look he got from the bad man before he'd be punished. His new daddy didn't want him anymore. He should have known it was coming. No one ever liked Harry for too long. He always did something wrong.

But he didn't mean to! James had sneaked on him while he was washing his face and grabbed his arm. Harry had been scared then, though not as scared as he was now, and had turned around and tried to pull his arm away. James had ended up stumbling and slipping off his stool and onto the floor with a loud crash. Harry let out a small cry, but before he could do anything to help his new brother his new daddy had stormed in the room.

Much like he did at that moment. Will grabbed Harry by the arms and nearly threw him on the bed. Harry winced, but relaxed and went limp in his hands. He was used to this. He felt three sharp smacks on his bottom and bit his lip. He was used to this and more.

"What the heck happened?" shouted new Daddy. Well, not new Daddy anymore. "My son, my real son, is in there with blood pouring out of his head and you are perfectly fine? Why? What in Merlin's name happened?"

New Daddy's breathing was quick and loud. Harry tried to talk, but only a squeak came out. New daddy seemed to calm a bit at this, though he sounded like he was holding back.

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry for shouting. Please tell me what happened, and I promise not to be angry okay?" he said in a much quieter voice.

Harry's head fell down as he examined his shoes. "He fell." He whispered.

"Yes," said new Daddy, his voice getting angrier again "I know that, but why?"

Harry's head sunk lower, if possible. "I pushed him 'coz-"

"YOU PUSHED HIM!" shouted Will, all pretence of calm leaving him. "Why would you do that?" But he didn't give Harry a chance to explain. "No, I don't want to know. But know this young man. I am very, very angry with you. You hurt another person, and that's not what we do in this family."

Harry started crying softly. "Does this mean I can't stay 'ny more?" he asked quietly.

Will ran a hand through his hair. Of course it didn't, regardless of what he did, the child would always be welcome, but he couldn't let Harry get away with hurting his brother. James was unconscious with a head wound. That sort of thing was intolerable.

"No" he said with a sigh. "You will always be welcome here. It's your home. But you need to understand that what you did to James was just not on. And I need to do this Harry, so that you know in future not to push people around. It's not very nice and people, like James did today, can get hurt."

Harry squeaked, as if trying to say something but still too scared. Will prompted him to talk. "Will he be 'k?" he finally asked, though Will had to strain to hear it.

"Yes, he will just have a very bad headache when he wakes up. Harry, you are grounded. That means that you have to stay in your room for the rest of today and tomorrow, and you can't go flying for a week. Okay? If you hurt James or anyone again, you will be getting much worse. Now come here." ordered Will.

Harry slowly approached.

Will was a no nonsense sort of person. He had always been fairly disciplined as a child and delivered no less to his own son. He would not, of course, be any more lenient on a boy who he was to regard as a son. Will felt no remorse, and after leaving Harry in his room to think about what he had done, he went to check on James.

* * *


End file.
